scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
New Mexico, Old Monster
| nextepisode= }} New Mexico, Old Monster is the thirteenth episode of the second season of What's New, Scooby-Doo?, and the twenty-seventh overall. Premise Visiting Shaggy's old friend Jimmy Proudwolf, the gang learns of a Wakumi bird that has been snatching mountain climbers. But they soon learn that there is more going on than meets the eye. Synopsis In New Mexico, a climber is ascending a mountain, but is grabbed by a large hawk. The gang decide to visit an old friend of Shaggy's named Jimmy Proudwolf and his dog, Shooby, while driving through New Mexico on their way to an art show in Santa Fe. After introductions are made, Shaggy and Jimmy explain to the rest of the gang that they had gone to preschool together, but kept in touch after being separated. While Scooby is helping Shooby herd some sheep, a giant hawk who grabbed the climber flies towards them. The rest of the gang comes out to fend off the hawk, but it snatches Shaggy's art project for the International Art Show (a sculpture of Scooby). Then a bird watcher, Avery Orenthal comes to find the hawk himself. Although Shaggy is kind of bummed about his project being destroyed, he's more happy about the real Scooby being okay, and says that he can always just make another sculpture. In a sweat lodge, a strange shaman tells the gang that the giant hawk called the Wakumi is a legendary bird. When the shaman finishes the story, the gang decide to solve the riddle of the Wakumi. When they start, they find Shaggy's art project being dropped and shattered in front of them then the Wakumi attacks. When they escape, Avery shows up again, having heard the commotion. When he hears that the Wakumi has flown up the mountain, he drives off. The gang climbs up the mountain with the help from a brilliant mountain climber named Cody Long. Daphne finds an oxygen tank on a ledge. Then the Wakumi snatches Daphne and the gang decide to rescue her. They've been climbing up the mountain all day and the Shaman warns the gang to turn back. But the gang refuses because they can't turn back if they want to get to Daphne. The gang gets chased by the Wakumi again. When they finally get to the top, they notice soldiers are researching a big meteor. They begin sneaking around when they spot Avery in a tree who accidentally interrupts the soldiers' research using a mating call. The gang get away and find Daphne locked up with the mountain climber who was grabbed by the Wakumi. The climber's name is Leon Strongfeather. Fred tries to get the prisoners free but the Wakumi attacks again. When they escape, Fred builds a hang glider and they fly away and save Daphne and Leon. When the Wakumi attacks, Scooby-Doo falls from the hang glider and lands on the Wakumi, who is unable to bear Scooby's weight, and crashes to the ground. The gang find out the Wakumi is actually a great big glider made to look like an eagle, and Daphne notices the air bottles like the one she found, which were for breathing in the high altitude. The gang unmasks the Wakumi; unfortunately, it is nobody the gang has ever met. Scooby puts the shaman's mask on the man, and the culprit tells the gang his name is Col. Henry Thornwald, and that he is head of the research group the gang found earlier; the meteor was kept top secret. He explains that he's the one who dressed up as the Shaman and made up legends about the Wakumi in order to prevent people from noticing the meteor. Avery is disappointed that the Wakumi isn't real until Velma gives him the Wakumi's head. Jimmy and Shooby come out and give them a dreamcatcher and a box of Shooby Snax. Shaggy just wishes that he still had his sculpture of Scoob for the exhibit tomorrow but Jimmy tells him to think back to "their days in the sandbox". That night, it is revealed that Shaggy has made Scooby pose as a life-like statue (colored in sand) for the exhibit. Meanwhile, unknown to all, a bright light flashes in the sky, before racing away. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Leon Strongfeather * Jimmy Proudwolf * Shooby * Avery Orenthal * Cody Long Villains: * Wakumi * Shaman * Henry Thornwald Other characters: * Road Runner * Wile E. Coyote * Sheep * Tweety Locations * New Mexico ** Cochiti reservation *** Like, Jimmy's Dreamcatchers *** Shaman's hut *** Cliff dwellings *** Outpost *** Saddlery *** Opi Chi Art Gallery * Redwood Rabbit Daycare Center Objects * Scooby head sculpture * Wile E. Coyote's rocket * Sandwiches * Avery Orenthal's binoculars * Avery Orenthal's camera * Flashlights * Avery Orenthal's whistle * Dreamcatchers * Shooby Snax Vehicles * The Mystery Machine * Avery Orenthal's van Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Notes/trivia * Jimmy's dog Shooby, has a few distinguish characteristics of Scooby's brother Yabba-Doo, same shaped spots, pointed ears and wears a red bandanna. Cultural references * There is a cameo appearance by Looney Tunes stars, Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner. Also, one of the rare birds on Avery Orenthal's check-list is Tweety Bird.﻿ * A pictograph chief looks like Fred Flintstone. In other languages Home media * What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Complete 2nd Season DVD set released by Warner Home Video on June 7, 2007. * Scooby-Doo! and the Safari Creatures DVD set released by Warner Home Video March 6, 2012. Quotes External links * TBA | series= What's New, Scooby-Doo? Season 2 | after= }} }} Category:Cases set in New Mexico Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 2 episodes